He Could Be The One: A Jonas Brothers Fanfiction
by Cassidillaxx
Summary: In a nutshell, a girl is torn between two brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! This is my first Jonas fanfic. I originally posted it on a Jonas fanfic myspace, but I decided to post it on here too. And, it was originally named "He's My Dream Boy", but it's called "He Could Be The One". I got the new title idea from the Hannah Montana episode, and I think it fits pretty well =). This chapter is a little short, but most of them get longer. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The events that occur in this story have **never** happened in real life. This story is just based on a dream I had a while ago. Also, I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's Friday night and my mom was getting ready to go out. Apparently she bumped into an old friend the other day, and they decided to have a girl's night out. So she left around 7 and didn't come back until, like, 2:00 in the morning. When I woke up the next day, I noticed that my mom was in a particularly good mood (which is pretty rare for my mom). I asked her why she was so happy, and she said "I just had a really great time last night. Denise (her friend) is even coming over today with her kids. I told her about you and she thinks that you and her sons will get along quite nicely."

I was glad that my mom was in a good mood for once, and I was also excited. Who knows? Maybe these sons of Denise are good "boyfriend material". =P For the rest of the morning I was getting ready for our "visitors". I made sure that I looked great. It's like what I always say: You gotta look good no matter what, because you never know who you're gonna meet or run into! So anyways, I basically put on my best fitting jeans, and my favorite graphic tee. It's purple and has piano keys on the right and music notes on the left. My hair as a mess when I woke up, so I straightened it and put on my black and silver headband that I got from Forever 21. When I heard my mom call me downstairs I looked in the mirror one last time, and boy did I look great!

When I got downstairs, I saw that my mom's friend had arrived. "Cassidy, this is my best friend from high school, Denise", my mom said as we were introduced to each other. "It's so nice to meet you," Denise said "I've heard so much about you. My sons were still getting ready when I left, so they'll be here in a few minutes." While we were talking, I couldn't stop looking at Denise. She looked so familiar, and I've definitely seen her somewhere. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I went to go see who was there, and I couldn't believe my eyes…

* * *

Hmmmm...I wonder who's at the door? ;) Hope you liked it!! I'll be posting more of the chapters today.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it. =) The disclaimer I put in chapter 1 goes for all of the chapters in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I went to go see who was at the door, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Right there, standing in front of me were the Jonas Brothers! "That's why she looked so familiar" , I thought to myself "My mom's best friend is Denise Jonas, aka the mother of the Jonas Brothers!". I let the boys inside and we all introduced ourselves. That whole time I tried to stay calm, because I didn't wanna seem like some supercrazyhyper fan.

After that, we all went into the living room to talk and get to know each other. Frankie was so adorable and made everybody laugh. Kevin was probably the nicest person I've ever met, and me and him instantly became close friends. Nick was even cuter in person! He was quiet at first, but later on he got into the conversations. And then there was Joe. It seemed that the whole time, he was interested in everything I had to say. It was like, from the moment he walked into the house and saw me, he was so interested in me. And did I mention how amazing he looked?? I swear, I have never seen such brown eyes like his, and his smile just made me want to melt. The whole time we were all in the living room, it seemed like Joe and I were in our own little world. It was amazing how we just clicked.

When the food was ready, we all went into the dining room. My mom and Denise sat next to each other, Frankie sat next to my mom, Kevin sat next to Frankie, and next sat next to Kevin. Of course, Joe and I sat next to each other. And, it seemed like we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. When we were done, I gave the boys a tour of my house. "Wow", Kevin said, "This is just like our old house in New Jersey." "Yeah, I kinda miss it sometimes when we're always on the road", Nick said as he smiled. I looked at all of them and smiled and said, "Aww don't worry guys. When ever you're homesick, you're always welcome to come over here and hang out for as long as you want." They all smiled, said "Aw Cassidy, you're the best", and we went into a group hug. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

Like it? Well just wait till chapter 3!! =) And like I said earlier, this story is based on a dream I had a few months ago. None of this really happened. Although, I wish it did. Haha =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 =). I promise that more of the chapters will be longer. Cross my heart and everything.

* * *

Chapter 3

For the rest of the time that they visited, we had a lot of fun. Nick, Kevin, and Frankie played video games with my brother, while Joe and I hung out in the den and watched TV. The conversations we had were awesome. He talked about being on tour and going all over the world, and I talked about dance, school, and what I want to do in the future. That whole time I couldn't help but smile. For once in my life, I met a guy who actually respected me and didn't tease me or make fun of me.

After a while, Kevin came into the room. "Joe, we gotta go", he said. "We have to get ready for our concert tonight." Joe looked at me and I could tell that he didn't want to leave. So we all went back into the living room to say our goodbyes. It was a sad moment for all of us, but I gave the boys me cell number, screenname, and all that stuff so we could keep in touch. After they left, I went into my family computer room to talk to my best friend, Emily and tell her about the amazing day I had. Just then, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned around, and there Joe was again.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to leave after all", I said to him. I was waiting for him to say something, but he just kept giving me the look. You know, the one a guy gives you that usually means, "I wanna be with you and only you" or "You're so amazing" or something like that. I asked him why he was smiling so much, and he said, "Because I'm happy I met you. You're awesome to talk to, and you treat me like a person and not a celebrity. You're really cute too, so that's another plus." Right then I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. "Don't you have to get ready for your concert?" I asked. "Oh yeah, that's why I came back" Joe said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." I got really excited and (of course) I said yes. Then I thought of Emily. She would be doing the same thing for me if this happened to her. I asked Joe if we could pick her up, and he said ok and we went to the car.

* * *

This was the last part of my actual dream. Except, it ended with Joe just giving me "the look"...and then I woke up. Haha. Chapter 4 coming up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is short...again. But like I said before, as the story continues, the chapters will get longer. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When we got to Emily's house, I got an idea. I went to the door with Joe, except I told him to hide behind me. When Emily opened the door, I told her to turn around and close her eyes. She kept asking why, but I just turned her around and Joe picked her up and carried her over her shoulder (I have no idea where this came from; it just popped in my head and I wrote it down =P). "What the hell is this?! Holy crap! Get me the hell down!" Emily yelled as she kept hitting Joe's back. "Will you just calm down Emily?" I said as I laughed. "We're almost there."

When we got to the car, Joe put her in the seat. "Oh. My. God." Emily said as she just stared at the boys. "Emily, meet the Jonas Brothers. Boys, this is my best friend, Emily." They all said hi to her, and she looked at me and blushed. "How is this happening??" she asked me. I told her the whole story about how my mom and their mom have been best friends since high school, and Emily got excited. "Geez, this is awesome. By the way, where are we going?" "We're on our way to Nassau Coliseum for a concert", Kevin said. "We told our dad to save two front row seats and backstage passes for you, so you can meet us at our dressing rooms after the show." I looked at Emily and we were both smiling really big. "This is so unreal", Emily said. "I know!" I replied. "It's like what we've always talked about. We're living our dream with the Jonas Brothers!"

* * *

Emily's one of my bestest friends in real life. She's in love with Nick, so I told her I was going to put her in my story. Some drama is gonna come up soon. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...hope you like it! P.S.-Once again, nothing in this story has actually happened. Although I wish it did, it didn't. =)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When we got to Nassau Coliseum, there were so many girls there already. "Guess we have to go through the back", Kevin said. We got backstage safe and sound, and the boys told us to get to our seats before it gets too crowded. Me and Emily talked a while before the concert started. "This is probably the best day I've ever had. You totally made my day, Cass." Emily said. "Aw no problem Em," I replied. "Besides, I don't think that I'm the only one who's making your day. I noticed how you and Nick were talking to each other. He's definitely into you." "Yeah yeah, I don't know how I really feel about him yet. But I'm not the only one who's into a certain someone. The way Joe looks at you tells me that there's something going on between you two." Emily said. I blushed a little and told her what happened when they came to my house. "Awwww!" Emily said, "I had a feeling that something happened, seeing that you couldn't stop smiling the whole way here." I laughed, and just then the lights dimmed and music started playing, and the boys came out and the boys started "That's Just the Way We Roll".

The concert was amazing. Me and Emily were dancing and singing the whole time. At one point, they started playing the intro to "Lovebug", and before Nick started singing, Joe started to speak. "This song", Joe said, "Is dedicated for two very special people in the audience tonight. You know who you are." Joe looked at me and winked, and they began singing. I couldn't believe all of this was happening. This was like a dream come true for me. As I was thanking this, I kinda teared up a little (Note: usually moments like these make me a little emotional…I don't know why but it does =P)

At the end of the concert, me and Emily went to their dressing rooms just like they told us to. When they saw us, we ran over to them and gave them all hugs. "You guys were awesome!" Emily said. "Definitely. You guys are always getting more and more amazing each time. You totally blew me away," I said as I smiled. "Well that's our goal for every show, so thank you" Kevin said as he gave me a hug. "So what do you guys wanna do now? I was thinking we could go eat somewhere or something." Nick said. Joe got this really happy expression on his dace, and said "Yeah!! And I'm in the mood for bowling too!" We all laughed and made our way to the car. Just as I was about to walk out the door, Joe grabbed my hand. "Hold on", he said as he pulled me toward him.

* * *

Oooooh I wonder what's going to happen next! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Yes! Finally a longer chapter! Haha. The beginning makes me want to melt every time I read it. =D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Just as I was about to walk out the door, Joe grabbed my hand. "Hold on", he said has he pulled me toward him.

"So, you know that song was for you, right?" he asked. "Of course", I replied. "I had a hunch, seeing that you couldn't take your eyes off me the whole time." "Well, I'm glad you liked it. And I don't do that for just any girl, you know. I mean, even though I met you hours ago, you've become pretty special to me." I started to blush a little and he smiled back. Right when I though that things couldn't get any better, they did! As I was just about to turn around, Joe held me closer to him and kissed me! At that moment, I was completely surprised. And I know that this is gonna sound so cheesy and cliché, but it seriously felt like a thousand fireworks going off all at the same time. Right then and there, I knew my dreams had really come true.

"Wow", I said as I smiled and slowly pulled. That was the only thing I managed to say, because I was completely speechless. "Was that okay?" Joe asked. I looked at him, and kissed him back. "I guess that answers your question, doesn't it?" I said to him. Joe smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess it does. Come on, let's get to the car before everyone decides to ditch us." I laughed, and Joe and I walked outside, hand in hand.

When we got to the car, everyone looked at us suspiciously. "What??" Joe said. "Can't two people have a private moment for just 5 minutes??" Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. Let's just go, cause I'm getting hungry." We got in the car and I got a text from Emily. I looked over at her and she motioned me to read it.

Emily: sooo what happened?????

Cassidy: he just wanted to talk to me...thats all =P

Emily: bs! i know that look on ur face. tell me the truth.

Cassidy: well...i can honestly say tht i finally had my 1st kiss =D

Emily: ahhh! he kissed u! u go grl =P

Cassidy: lmao. ne thing happen b/w u nd nick yt?

Emily: Nah, not yt. who knows, mayb somethin'll happen l8r on ;-)

When we got to the bowling alley, the rest of the night was so much fun. We decided to play on teams. It was Nick, Emily and Kevin vs. Joe, me, and Frankie. It was pretty funny. I hadn't bowled in a really really long time, so I ended up getting so many gutter balls that even Frankie was doing better than me! Joe felt bad, so he helped me out a little by showing me the right way to get a perfect strike. By the time the game was over, it ended up being a tie. So what we decided to do was have a 1 on 1 sudden death to see who really wins. My team chose Joe, and the other team chose Emily. It was a tough match, but Emily ended up beating him by like, 3 points! Joe got this sad look on his face, and I went over to him and gave him a hug. "Aw Joe, it was just a game for fun", I said. Then, Joe gave me the puppy pout (which I can never resist), and then I knew what was going on. I smiled and said, "Oh, I know what you need to make you feel better", and kissed him. "You're right" Joe said as he smiled and put his arms around me. "That made me feel much better".

When I went to go say congrats to Emily, I realized that her and Nick were no where to be found. So me and Kevin looked around the entire bowling alley. When we went to go look outside, me and Kevin just stopped dead in our tracks.

* * *

Drama coming up very very soon!! =D


	7. Chapter 7

...And the drama unfolds. Hope you like it!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oh no", Kevin said as we started to back up. "I had a feeling this was gonna happen." We didn't know that there was a mob of paparazzi waiting at the entrance of the bowling alley, so when we got outside, we were so surprised when all the flashes of the cameras went off. Kevin grabbed my hand and said "Come on, we've got to find the others now before things get really hectic." He pulled me and we were running around, trying to find Nick and Emily. When we finally found them, I smiled really big. "Awww! Look at the little lovebirds." I said as they looked at me and blushed. Nick and Emily were sitting all the way on the other side of the room, just talking; and Nick had his arm around Emily. "Come on guys," Kevin said. "Paparazzi found us and they could be in here any minute."

They got up and we made our way towards Joe and we all met up, we decided to go the back way, so hopefully there wouldn't be anyone there waiting for us. Fortunately, we were right and got to the car safe and sound. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Joe said as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah, definitely", Kevin said as we laughed. "But it's getting really late, so we should get you girls home."

We dropped off Emily first. Being the gentleman that he is, Nick walked her to her door. The whole time that the rest of us were waiting in the car, Nick and Emily just stood by the door, talking. Joe looked at me and had a huge grin on his face, and had a huge grin on his face, and he rolled down his window. "Come on, kiss her already!!" Emily looked at us and really started to blush, and then Nick leaned over to her and kissed her! And you should have seen the look on Emily's face after that! It was priceless =). Emily went in her house and Nick made his way to the car. "You go, bro!" Joe said as he gave Nick a high five, and Nick shook his head and smiled. Finally, we got to my house and it was time to say good bye. I hugged the boys and promised to keep in touch with them tomorrow. Joe walked me to my door, and he put his arms around me. "Call me tomorrow?" Joe asked quietly as he smiled. "Of course", I replied. We kissed good night and I went in my house and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it wasn't so pleasant. My cell phone rang, and when I picked up, it was Emily freaking out. "Cassidy!! Hurry up and go on Perez Hilton's site! NOW!!" "Okay, okay", I said as I got out of bed and went on the computer. "Alright, I'm on. What's so important that you want me to see?" I asked her. "Under the search bar, click on Jonas Brothers" Emily instructed me. I did just that, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

I thought the Nick & Emily part at the end was just absolutely adorable after I wrote it. And I decided to use Perez's site in the story, because I'm always on it and it's my favorite site to go to find info on people. Hehe =) Even more drama coming up in the next few chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The headline was "Kevin's New Girl??" in big, bold letters; and right in the middle was a picture of me and Kevin holding hands! "Oh. My. God. " I said. "How did this happen??" Emily frantically asked. "Well, it was when Kevin and I were looking for you and Nick," I started to explain. "When we looked outside, the paparazzi found us. So, Kevin grabbed my hand to run back inside. They must have assumed we were together." "Ya think??" Emily exclaimed. "Now it's all over the gossip sites!!" "Oh man." I said I started to get nervous. "I should call Joe. Hopefully he hasn't found out yet."

After my conversation with Emily ended, I quickly dialed Joe's number. As I waited for him to pick up, so many thoughts were running through my head. Did Joe find out? Is he really gonna think that me and Kevin are together? Finally, Joe answered the phone. "Hey Joe, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, just hanging out. You?" he replied. "Nothing really. Actually, I'm a little freaked out. You haven't looked at any of the gossip sites today, have you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I was just about to call you myself."

Uh-oh.

"Is there anything you want to explain to me?" Joe asked.

"Ok. Before you start flipping out on me, let me tell you what happened. When me and Kevin went outside to look for Emily and Nick, the paparazzi found us and Kevin grabbed my hand to get away from them."

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth?" Joe asked, worried. "Of course, Joe! We've been together for pretty much one day. Do you really think I'd lie to you?" It was quiet for a few seconds. and then Joe said "I guess you're right. It's just that when I saw the picture, it looked really believable. But I should have realized by now that you can't always trust the gossip sites."

"Well, I'm glad we cleared this up," I said, relieved. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I would never do anything to ruin this relationship, especially this early. Anyways, I was thinking that we could hang out, just you me, Nick, and Emily."

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll go tell Nick, and we'll pick you girls up in about a half hour. And thanks, for telling the truth. It means a lot." I could hear him smile as he said that.

When Joe hung up, I called Emily to tell he that everything was back to normal, and to come over my house to get ready. When she came over, we just hung out and waited for Nick and Joe to arrive. After a few minutes, we heard a car horn and we made our way over to the car. "Well hello ladies! Long time no see.", Joe said as Emily and I laughed and got into the car. "So, where are we headed to today?" Emily asked. "We're gonna go hang out at the mall. Our dad called security to clear most of the people out, so this way it won't be so chaotic when we arrived." Nick explained.

We go to the mall, and Nick was right. There was probably only 40-50 people still there, so we were fine to hang out and not be crowded around. However, there was one person in particular there who looked somewhat familiar. "Oh no." Joe said as he took my hand and started walking to the mall entrance. I looked at who was there, and then I knew why Joe got so nervous.

* * *

Even more drama coming!!! Things are gonna get intense!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9. It's kinda like an OMG chapter. Haha. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I'd heard about her from talking to Kevin last night at the bowling alley. Her name was Allison, and she used to date Joe. According to Kevin, their relationship was good at first, but after a while she become way too attached to him. So, Joe decided to end it after about 3 months, and he told her that it would be best for them to stay friends. But Allison just couldn't let go.

As we got closer to the mall entrance, I saw Allison wave to Joe with a huge smile on her face. She looked over at me and then at our hands holding together, and I could see the envy and heartbreak in her eyes while she tried to make her smile look believable. 'Oh hey Joey! It's been a while, hasn't it?' Allison said enthusiastically, while walking over to give him a hug. 'Yeah, I guess it has.' Joe said as he backed away. 'How've you been?''Oh, I've been okay I guess' Allison sighed. 'It's been pretty boring for me for a while. But I see you're doing just fine these days.' She looked back again at me. 'Oh yeah' Joe said as he started to wrap his arms around me. 'This is Cassidy, my girlfriend. Her mom and my mom happen to be best friends way back.' I smiled at her, and she just kept giving me dirty looks. 'Well how nice! Guess we really do live in a small world, don' we?' Allison said, quite sarcastically. 'Yeah...sure...' Joe said. I could hear his eyes rolling as he said that.

I was tired of being stuck in this awkward situation for so long, so I looked up at Joe and said, 'Hey, we should get inside before it really gets crazy out here.''Yeah Joe, let's head inside.' Nick said. (I'd almost forgotten him and Emily were still there =P) 'Oh. Ok.' Allison began to say. 'Well, why don't I join you? I bet it would be more fun that way.' Emily looked at me and rolled her eyes, and I could tell exactly what she was thinking. I looked back at Allison and said, 'That's a very nice offer, but we don't want to make you feel like a fifth wheel. Maybe next time?' 'Oh...sure...I understand.' Allison said as she looked over at Joe. 'I guess I'll see you later Joe. It's nice seeing you again. 'Yeah definitely.'

As soon as she left. I felt a huge sigh of relief from Joe. 'Well, now that that's over, let's go shop till we drop!?' Emily said, lightening up the mood. We all smiled, and headed our way into the mall.

-----Allison's p.o.v.--------

Well, that was no use. And to believe that Kevin thought it would work. Now I really don't want to hear his reaction when I tell him what happened. Oh well, lemme just call him now to get it over with.

After I dialed Kevin's cell, he immediately picked up. 'So, did it work?' he asked. 'I tried to make it work, but Joe and that girl wouldn't budge.' I explained. 'I almost threw up, seeing them holding hands, smiling at each oth--"

'Ok, ok, I get it' Kevin said angrily. I could tell he was jealous. 'Just get back in there and try again.'

'Could you please remind me why you're making me do this??' I impatiently asked him.

'Just trust me. In the end, we'll both get what we want. You'll get back with Joe, and I'll be with Cassidy.'

'So you do like her! That's what this is all about! You're jealous of your own brother, aren't you?'

'I'm not jealous! I just don't think that Joe is right for her. But forget about this, let's get back to our plan. Now go back in the mall and keep trying!'

'Fine. But if this doesn't work out, you're gonna regret it.'

'Yeah, what ever. Just do what you have to.'

Kevin hung up before I could say anything else. I rolled my eyes, and headed back into the mall.

* * *

Oooooh didn't see that coming didja? Hehe =P. Reviews are greatly appreciated please. Even more drama's coming up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Well, today ended up being another great day. Joe, Emily, Nick, and I shopped in basically every store! It was a blast =). Before we left, we decided to get something to eat. So, while Nick and Joe got the food, I went to the restroom to freshen up. And just as I walked in, I bumped into Allison, yet again.

"Oh hi Cassidy! I almost didn't see you walking in." Allison said as she smiled. "Oh...it's ok..." I replied, awkwardly. I went to the mirror and fixed my hair, as Allison continued to speak. "So, you look pretty happy with Joe. How long have you been together?"

"Well, today is kind of the first day. We hung out yesterday, and he asked me last night." I blushed a little.

"Aw, that's cute. You two kinda look good together."

Woah. Was I really hearing this clearly?? I mean, a few hours ago she was giving me death stares, and now she's all "Buddy-buddy". Weird.

"Um...thanks." I said, trying to sound polite.

"Hey, no problem. I can see how happy he is when he's with you. It kind of reminds me of when I used to date him."

"Really?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah, in a way. To tell you the truth, it's a little bit weird, seeing the way he looks at you. He used to give me the same exact look when we were together."

"Wow...that's strange..."

"Yeah. But I'm completely over that by now."

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess."

After hearing that little strange piece of information, I started getting suspicious." Did he ever say why he liked you?" I asked.

"Oh of course! He'd always tell me how I'd always treat him like a person and not some celebrity. He was a total sweetie."

Wow. Now I'm really suspicious. Everything that's happened between Allison and Joe has happened with me. So now, the main question running through my head is: Does Joe really have feelings for me, or is he just using me to get Allison jealous?

Before I could say anything else, Emily came into the restroom, looking for me. "Geez, you've been in here for twenty minutes!" Emily said. "Come on, the boys got food and they're waiting for us."

"Okay" I replied. I looked over at Allison and smiled and said "Well, I guess I'll see you soon, Allison. It was nice talking to you."

"Definitely." Allison said with a smile on her face.

While we were heading toward our table, Emily asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing" I replied quickly. "We were just having a normal conversation."

"Oh...okaaay..."

We got to the table and I went to go sit next to Joe. "Well hello beautiful. What took you so long?" he asked, as he put his arm around me and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I faked a smile and told him that I ran into an old friend. But I couldn't help but feel so awkward. I mean, now when I looked at him, I started thinking of what Allison was talking about.

"Oh, that's cool" he said. Then , he looked at me curiously and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm feeling fine...just a little hungry." I said as I smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went okay, I guess. The boys dropped me and Emily at our houses after we ate. The next few days, I got to stay at home, because Kevin, Joe, and Nick had things like interviews, photo shoots, and other stuff, so they were really busy. But Joe managed to text me and call me pretty much everyday. It was really sweet, but it kept making me think of the conversation I had with Allison, over and over again. I couldn't take keeping my thoughts crammed in my head anymore, so I decided to talk to a friend to vent. So, I picked up my cell, dialed the number, and my friend picked up.

"Hello?" he answered."Hey Kevin! It's Cassidy."

"Oh hey Cass! What's up?"

"Nothing much really. Actually, I was wondering if you were able to come over. I've got a lot of stuff running through my mind, and I kinda need someone to vent to."

"Of course! I'm always here for ya. I'll stop by around 7."

"Thanks Kev. I'll see you later."

* * *

Just wait till the next chapter. We finally get to hear what Kevin thinks. And btw, I have nothing against Kevin. I absolutely love him. I just decided to have him be the one to...well, you'll see in the upcoming chapters. Ha! Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-------Kevin's p.o.v.-------

Perfect. My plan is finally taking into effect. It's a good thing Allison finally did her job right, which was psyching Cassidy out. Now she's rethinking her feelings about Joe, which made her want to call a close friend to talk to…which would be me. So now, I'm on my way to Cassidy's house.

I honestly don't know what she sees in Joe. I mean, the two of them together just doesn't seem right to me. Cassidy is so pretty, she's funny, and down to earth, and she's a great person to talk to. Joe just doesn't deserve such an amazing girl like her, which is the reason I created this plan in the first place. Once everything turns out the way it's supposed to, Cassidy and I will be together, and Joe won't be able to do anything about it.

When I got to Cassidy's door, I started getting those stupid butterflies I always get before I see her. "Just calm down Kevin," I said to myself. "Don't make it look obvious that you like her. It'll just ruin the whole plan." Just then, Cassidy opened the door. "Hey Kevin! Thanks so much again for coming over. I've got so many things going through my mind right now, and I needed to seriously vent."

"Well, that's why I'm here, right?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." Cassidy said. "That's why you're such an amazing friend."

Ouch. That kinda hurt, being known as just a friend. But I shouldn't worry about it. After this whole thing works out, I won't be known as a friend to her anymore.

----------Cassidy's p.o.v.---------

When Kevin came inside, we went into the den and sat on the couch. "So, what's been on your mind?", Kevin asked. I told him the whole story about when I ran into Allison, and the conversation we had, and how everything that Joe either said or did when he was going out with Allison is happening with me too.

"Wow…that's a little weird." Kevin said. "I know. So now, I'm trying to figure out if Joe really does have feelings for me, or if he's just using me as his rebound. And to tell you the truth, Kev, it's driving me nuts." Kevin laughed a little and then said, "Well, if you keep constantly thinking about this whole situation, you're really gonna go insane. But seriously; you should know in your heart if Joe's really being true to you. Trust me; there's probably gonna be a moment when you realize what's going on."

"I guess you're right," I said as I sighed. "Thanks so much Kevin. I always knew you were the right person to go to." We hugged, and Kevin said, "No problem, Cass. You know I'm always here for you."

I smiled, and then something happened that I never thought of happening. After we hugged, Kevin kept his arm around me. I thought of it as like, a brother-sister kinda gesture at first. But then I started getting this feeling in my stomach…butterflies. This completely threw me off. I mean, this never happened all those times I'd talk to Kevin, so why now? Man. This is bad.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Joe. "…I guess I better take this.", I said to Kevin. "It's totally okay", Kevin said. "I gotta get going anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow Cassidy."

"Okay. Bye, Kevin. And thanks again." Kevin smiled and walked out of the house. I answered the phone, but told Joe to hold on for a second….because now I could feel my heart beating faster. Why am I getting like this? And for Kevin, no less! Oh man. I seriously hope this doesn't get worse.

* * *

The whole idea of the story is why I changed the title from "He's My Dream Boy", to "He Could Be The One". When I saw that Hannah Montana episode, it made me think of my story. So I chaged the title. Things are gonna get even more dramaful (if that's even a word) in the next few chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, Joe sorry about that...my mom was on the other line", I said as my nerves started to calm down. "Oh it's okay. So how've you been?" Joe asked.

"Pretty good. It's been kind boring without you here."

"I know. I miss you so much babe. Things have been so busy with me and my brothers, that we haven't gotten a chance to have some time to ourselves. But, I've never stopped thinking about you, so that always makes me feel so much better."

"Aw Joe, I miss you too." I said as I smiled. "So, do you have any other things to do this week?" I asked.

"Well, today was pretty much our last day we had to do anything, so we're gonna be heading back tomorrow. And, as my first day of free time, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something on Friday."

"Definitely! I so need to get out of the house" I said as I laughed. "Is it just gonna be the two of us?"

"Well, I was talking to Nick, and he said that him and Emily would want to come with us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, completely. So, I'll see you on Friday, then.""Yep! Can't wait to see you again."

"Me too Joe. Bye."

When I hung up the phone, I was happy and relieved. You know, I guess I was wrong about Joe. He probably does have true feelings for me. And I was totally relieved that it would be the four of us. If Kevin was there, I'd probably be going crazy the whole time =P. I mean, Kevin has become one of my closest friends, and he's always been there for me. But after tonight, I'm starting to feel a little differently towards him. I just hope those feelings don't last long.

The days went by quickly, and then it was Friday before you know it. The doorbell rang, and Joe came ion with that amazing smile of his. "Hello beautiful, how's it going?" He asked as he gave me a hug. I laughed and said, "If you're trying to impress me by using your lyrics as pickup lines, it's not working on me."

"Oh really?" Joe asked with a smirk on his face. "Then maybe this would work..." He leaned toward me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled away and smiled. "Man I missed you", I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Joe laughed and said "Same here, Cass. But let's start heading to the movies. The other three are gonna meet us there."

Woooah. Wait a minute. Did he say three?? I had a curious look on my face, and asked, "Three? I thought just Emily and Nick were going with us." "Yeah, I know. But Kevin came into the room right after you hung up the phone, and then he asked if he could come along. I didn't want to make him feel like a fifth wheel or anything, so I said yeah. Is that okay?"My heart started pounding, but I tried my best not to let it show as I said, "Yeah, it's completely fine. I was just a little surprised. But I'm okay with it." "Okay, good." Joe said. "Come on, let's not keep everyone waiting."

As we got into the car and made our way to the movie theater, my heart kept pounding and I really started getting nervous. What's gonna happen when I see Kevin? Is he going to try anything when we're there? But there's one important question. How am I supposed to have a good time with Joe, while Kevin is right next to me the whole time? I better think, and fast, 'cause I don't want any drama to start.

* * *

When I read this after I wrote it, I thought the phone conversation was just so cute. And if you haven't noticed by now, I'm absolutely in love with Joe. Lol. Reviews would be nice =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we stepped inside the movie theater, sure enough there was Kevin, standing next to Nick and Emily. He looked over at me and smiled, and I immediately looked down. Anymore eye contact between us, and I think I'm gonna go crazy.

Just as I snapped back to reality, Joe looked at me, puzzled, and asked, "Are you okay, Cass? Your hand is starting to shake a little." I smiled at him and lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little chill." We went over to the others, and I suggested to Joe that he and Kevin should go get the tickets. As soon as they were far enough to not be able to hear, I turned to Nick and Emily and said, "Guys, I think I'm in a tiny situation."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Well, let's just say that I'm torn between two brothers." I started to explain to them about when Kevin came over, and when Joe called, and how I'm starting to have feelings for the both of them. "I'm so close to just going insane.", I said, worried. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Wow." Emily said. "First of all, you should just relax a little. If you keep worrying about this, things could get a lot worse."

"Yeah", Nick added. "And don't forget, you're here with Joe, right? So just try to enjoy tonight with him, and only him. Don't get so worried about Kevin trying to interfere."

"You know what? You're right. I'm not going to let one person ruin my night. Thanks guys", I said confidently, as Joe and Kevin made their way back.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Emily asked. "That new horror movie that came out last week. The previews for it looked awesome." Kevin replied. The second he said _horror_, I felt my face turn pale white. I looked at Joe and said as calm as I could, "Um…Joe? Horror movies and me don't really mix together that well…" Joe laughed a little and smiled that oh-so-perfect smile. "Well don't you worry, Cassidy," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "If you get really scared, you can squeeze my hand as tight as you want."

…And that's exactly what I did throughout the movie. I swear, it was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. Every two seconds I kept hiding my face behind Joe's shoulder and covering my eyes, and Joe would laugh at how afraid I was. It was actually quite cute. But, after a while, something odd happened.

Have you ever gotten the feeling that someone's staring at you? Well, I started getting that feeling myself. And I was right. When I looked over my left shoulder, it was Kevin who was staring. There was a certain look in his eye, too, like jealousy or something. As I quickly looked away, I started getting those stupid butterflies. So, I leaned over to Joe and told him I wanted to get some air.

When I walked out of the theater, I sat on one of the benches, took out my iPod, and started listening to a play list I made. Just then, I was startled when someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked up, and "coincidentally", there was Kevin, smiling at me. "Lemme guess…the movie's too scary for you?", he said as he sat down next to me. "Yeah," I said, nervously. "I'm not such a big fan of scary movies. After I watch one, I'm not able to sleep for days."

"Oh… So sitting alone and listening to your iPod does what?" Kevin asked. I started to explain to Kevin about my iPod. "My music helps me calm down, and forget about my nerves. That's why I always have my iPod with me. Especially when I'm getting ready for a recital, so I don't get nervous about messing up."

"Oh, that's cool. So, you've been dancing your whole life?" He asked.

"Well, this is the beginning of my 11th year, so yeah, pretty much. And I want to keep dancing for the rest of my life. Movie musicals are what I'd want to do." I replied as I smiled. Talking about dance always makes me happy.

Kevin started to move a little closer to me as he said "That's awesome. I say you should go for it. If it's your dream, you should definitely go after it."

"Thanks, Kevin. You know, you're the first person who's actually encouraged me with my dreams. It means a lot to me."

"Aw, you're welcome Cass. I'll always be here for you. Remember that.", Kevin said sincerely.

After a few seconds, I started to et up and said to Kevin, "Well, we should head back inside before the movie ends."

"Yeah, you're right," Kevin said. "You go ahead inside. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks again Kevin." I said I hugged him.

"No problem.", He replied as he smiled.

As I was walking back into the theater, I couldn't help but smile….and here come those stupid butterflies again!! My goodness, why does Kevin have to be so caring and awesome and… No. Stop it, Cassidy. Remember what Nick said. You're here with Joe, not Kevin. You're _with_ Joe. Stop thinking about Kevin.

Oh man…this is getting serious.


End file.
